Conventional methods for determining the value attributable to an automated teller machine (ATM) are often based only on the revenue and expense directly associated with that ATM, e.g., the ATM's additional cost revenue, interchange revenue, depreciation expense, occupancy expense, etc. As such, these methods do not understand or appreciate the indirect value attributable to the ATM to a financial institution or other organization that maintains the ATM. Accordingly, there is a long-felt but unmet need for a method and/or apparatus that is configured to determine the indirect value attributable to an ATM, so that its total value may be better appreciated and understood.